The present disclosure relates to an electronic component and a method of manufacturing the same.
An inductor, an electronic component, is a representative passive element configuring an electronic circuit, together with a resistor and a capacitor to remove noise.
A thin film type inductor is manufactured by forming coil patterns by a plating process, hardening a magnetic powder-resin composite in which a magnetic powder and a resin are mixed with each other to manufacture a magnetic body, and then forming external electrodes on outer surfaces of the magnetic body.
In the case of a thin film type inductor, in accordance with recent changes to devices, such as increasing complexity, multifunctionalization, slimming, or the like, attempts to slim inductors continue. Thus, technology in which high performance and reliability can be secured despite the trend toward slimness of electronic components is required.